En sous-texte
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Toute leur conversation était comme ça, sous entendue. "Je vais prendre l'air." (Je ne supportes plus de te voir.) "J'vais fumer une clope." (Tu me verras quand même.)


Yo ! Voici un OS écrit sur les thèmes « Cheveux longs » et « alcool » donnés par Harii is Moody. Merci à elle.

J'ai peur que les personnages ne soient pas mal OOC, parce qu'en écrivant, je me mêlais les pinceaux entre le Lisa et le Saïxel donc … Je suis quand même plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écrit. Ça m'a plu, à écrire.

 **Note à Eirin Ab Loar** : Ah, désolée, j'ai tendance à écrire des trucs un peu difficiles à capter (même pour moi), et c'est vrai que même si c'est un UA, c'est plus facile à comprendre quand on connaît l'histoire du jeu ... Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu tout de même, et que tu ne te sois pas sentie mal de ne pas comprendre. De toute façon, comprendre ça n'est pas toujours nécessaire (je crois). Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, en plus un fandom sur lequel tu n'es pas ! Au plaisir de te revoir !

Bonne lecture !

 **En sous-texte**

« Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux. »

Axel regardait son ancien ami, un verre dans la main. Toute leur conversation était comme ça, à mi-mots, parce que les mots, les vrais, faisaient peur. Non, en revoyant Saïx après tant d'années, Axel ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire « _Tu as changé_. ». Mais ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Toi aussi. »

Le ton de l'homme était froid, et il sembla vouloir rattraper ses mots, sans le faire. Il ne savait plus parler que comme ça, à présent. D'un ton morne et morbide, comme si chaque mot, chaque parole qu'il prononçait devait être funeste. Oui, c'est ça. Chaque phrase avait l'air de dire « Ta mère est morte. » ou « Je me suis suicidé. ». Axel contempla la fête qui se déroulait devant eux. Il faisait chaud, dans le grand manoir. Toute la demeure était remplie d'anciens adolescents, de tous ceux – ou presque – qui avaient un jour été leurs camarades de classe. Ça puait les souvenirs, ça empestait la mélancolie. Les « Ça faisait longtemps ! », les « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ? », et autres emplissaient l'espace sonore. Axel vida son verre d'un trait. Saïx annonça une nouvelle mort.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

 _(Je ne supporte plus de te voir.)_

« Je vais fumer une clope. »

 _(Tu me verras quand même.)_

Axel ne voulait pas, non, qu'ils se séparent si vite. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu, et c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde. Le Temps. Alors quand d'un geste impérieux Saïx fit volte-face pour se diriger vers un des balcons, Axel le suivit, remplissant son verre au passage. Le temps que le roux avait perdu à se resservir, son ancien ami l'avait passé à regarder la lune. Axel inspira une grande goulée de soulagement. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Mais Saïx se détourna du ciel pour regarder droit devant lui, comme un capitaine cherche une terre à aborder. Ses yeux étaient sans doute fixés sur un point qu'Axel ne pouvait pas deviner. La faute aux cheveux. _(La faute au Temps)._ Axel posa son verre sur le rebord, et sortit une cigarette il fallait que son excuse soit plausible. Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une excuse en premier lieu ? Il ferma la porte qui menait à l'intérieur, et un faux silence, entrecoupé de basses et de cris, s'installa. Puis à nouveau la voix de tombeau.

« Vas me chercher un verre. »

 _(Je veux t'éloigner de moi, et tant qu'à faire autant avoir de l'alcool pour te supporter quand tu reviendras.)_

Axel posa sa cigarette un instant, fonça à l'intérieur, et revint une bouteille et un verre à la main.

« On aura de quoi faire ! »

 _(Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi mais soit, soit, soyons soûls.)_

Axel servit son verre à Saïx, qui l'entama aussitôt qu'on le lui eut tendu. Axel récupéra sa cigarette, la ralluma. Il en tendit une à Saïx _(Soûl et enfumé, tu me supporteras mieux ?)_. Saïx l'accepta, et la fourra entre ses lèvres, attendant qu'Axel lui donne un feu _(Je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre.)_. Au lieu de ça, de son briquet en argent le roux fit émerger une flamme, et l'avança vers Saïx. Le plus jeune ne voulait pas le lui prendre des mains, il ne voulait pas le toucher. Il se laissa faire. Il eut l'impression qu'Axel le violait, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il ne ferait rien tant que l'autre n'abordait pas la question des sentiments. Oui, pensa Saïx, il se laisserait baiser un million de fois, si l'autre pouvait juste arrêter d'avoir cette flamme dans les yeux, ce relent de quelque chose de dégueulasse qu'il ne voulait pas nommer _(ce reste d'amour)_. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, calmes, et ça ressemblait à une parodie de leurs soirées d'autrefois, quand ils faisaient le mur et qu'ils regardaient juste le ciel nocturne – que Saïx regardait la lune, qu'Axel regardait Saïx – et qu'ils fumaient pour le goût brumeux du danger. Mais le visage de Saïx était caché pas ses mèches bleues, sombres dans la nuit, et la fumée des cigarettes leur pourrissait juste les organes. Plus de frissons, juste du froid.

« Ça pousse lentement, les cheveux. »

 _(J'aurais voulu voir tes cheveux pousser.)_

 _((Tu m'as manqué.))_

« Je les ai coupés il y a pas longtemps. »

 _(Tu aurais pu, si tu avais été là.)_

 _((C'est toi qui t'es barré.))_

 _(((Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.)))_

Axel ne savait pas s'il devinait juste l'affection par-dessous le reproche. Il espérait qu'elle était encore là. Saïx voulait lui donner confirmation, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait son orgueil, il y avait sa voix de mort. Il y avait ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'entre les omoplates, et ceux d'Axel, presque aussi longs. _(Trop de temps était passé.)_. Saïx vida son verre, et l'air sur sa peau était un peu moins glacé. Sa langue, aussi, se réchauffait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer des mots-alcool, pour essayer quelque chose de moins glauque que le ton qu'il employait depuis qu'Axel était parti.

« Tes tatouages … »

 _(… sont sympas.)_

Axel sourit. La rhum lui donnait chaud. Il avait déjà avalé deux verres, mais il se resservit encore. De toute façon, sans ça il ne tiendrait sûrement pas. Il hésitait. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment _non_ -dire ça ?

« J'en ai beaucoup d'autres. »

 _(Je voudrais tous te les montrer.)_

 _((Rentre avec moi, ce soir.))_

« Comme quoi ? »

Saïx faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Axel n'avait pas dit. Mais le roux était convaincu du contraire. Il pensa à ce dessin, au bas de son dos, à la naissance de ses fesses.

« Une lune. »

 _(Mon amour pour toi, en lettres capitales.)_

« Un croissant de lune ? »

 _(Tout ce que tu connais de moi est devenu une partie infime de mon être actuel.)_

Axel encaissa le choc. Il ne mentit pas.

« Ouais. Une lune croissante. »

 _(Je réapprendrai à te connaître.)_

Pour combler le silence, Axel se mit à fredonner les paroles de la musique qui passait. Il ne savait pas qui était l'imbécile qui avait décidé de passer _My hips don't lie_ , mais il le remerciait autant qu'il le maudissait. Aussi mauvaise soit-elle, il aimait cette chanson, et elle lui resterait dans la tête pendant plusieurs jours. Saïx regarda l'esquisse des pas d'Axel. La vague mouvante qui allait de ses fesses à sa nuque, son torse, ses épaules. Axel avait toujours dansé de cette façon sous-entendue, dans les soirées. Saïx ne l'avait vu se déhancher qu'une seule fois, et en gardait un souvenir impérissable. C'était cette musique, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait craqué et avait dû tirer Axel par le bras, pour l'embrasser loin des autres. Il détestait cette chanson.

« Redonne-moi une clope. »

 _(Arrête de danser.)_

 _((Je supportes pas.))_

 _(((Je ne veux plus te voir danser.)))_

 _((((J'ai envie de t'embrasser.))))_

Mais Axel n'arrêta pas, et si Saïx eut voulu l'égorger ou le prendre sur place il n'en fit rien. Ils semblaient partis pour un cycle « Mettons du Shakira et torturons doucement Saïx. », puisqu'ils enchaînèrent aussitôt avec _Loca_. Et si Axel, avec ses connaissances en Espagnol, était incapable d'en murmurer la moindre parole, il descendit son verre et se mit à bouger plus franchement. Juste ce qu'il faut pour couper le souffle de Saïx. Le plus jeune attrapa le col de la chemise du roux, et le plaqua contre la rambarde.

« Clope. »

 _(Je vais te tuer.)_

Axel sortit son paquet et en tira une cigarette. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Saïx appuya sur sa poitrine. Axel lui recracha la fumée dans le visage. _(Je t'en prie, vas-y.)_ Il recommença à danser, chantonnant je suis fou, mais tu aimes ça. Saïx le lâcha. Il reprit son visage froid, et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il semblait sur le point de craquer. Axel lui tendit la cigarette _(Désolé.)_. Saïx secoua la tête _(C'est pas si facile.)_. Axel ne dansait plus, et c'était dommage, parce que le cycle continuait et que la chorégraphie de _Waka Waka_ , il la connaissait très bien. Saïx attrapa la bouteille, buvant au goulot. Ses doigts étaient gourd. Il les passa dans les cheveux d'Axel, sans vraiment le vouloir. Il tenaient en l'air grâce à la crasse et à la graisse, mais étaient aussi doux qu'avant. Mais maintenant, Saïx pouvait descendre jusqu'au bas de la nuque d'Axel, s'il tirait les mèches en bas, ou jusqu'à ses clavicules. Ce geste ne pouvait juste plus être innocent, et Saïx retira sa main, comme brûlé. Axel sentait le feu.

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux, comme s'il pouvait continuer dans son esprit le contact trop bref. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet, qu'il tendit à Saïx. Il lui tendit le briquet, aussi, et le bleuté finit par accepter. La musique s'était calmée, et les gens commençaient à partir. Ils devraient rentrer chez eux aussi, bientôt. Ça arracha un rire jaune à Saïx.

« J'ai un deux pièces. »

 _(T'es vraiment parti longtemps, tu sais ? J'ai fait ma vie.)_

« En colocation ? »

 _(Tu as refait ta vie … avec un autre ?)_

« J'ai du café. »

Saïx ne buvait pas de café. Axel tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.

« Que j'achète irrégulièrement. »

Axel fut soulagé. En partie.

 _(J'enchaîne les coups d'un soir depuis que t'es plus là.)_

Axel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui semblait avoir tout essayé. Mais ces foutus cheveux qui poussent, ce foutu temps qui passe, merde. Il aurait jamais dû quitter la ville. Il était à deux doigts de chialer, maintenant, comme Saïx l'avait été un peu plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir devenir, tous les deux ? De vieilles connaissances ? Axel ne voulait pas de ça. Et il était sûr que Saïx non plus. Alors, ils allaient juste disparaître ? Axel ne voulait pas ça non plus. Mais pour Saïx, cette fois, il ne savait pas. Il commençait à être soûl, et heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais eu trop besoin de parler avec Saïx – heureusement que ça n'avait pas changé. Axel ne savait pas s'il aurait pu aligner une phrase correcte, dans l'état où il était. Mais sur Saïx, au contraire, l'alcool avait l'effet de délier la langue.

Il but encore quelques gorgées d'alcool brûlant. Il pouvait le dire, même s'il regretterait peut-être – non. C'était pour maintenant, qu'il avait peur, pas besoin de prétexter des regrets à venir que l'on craindrait. Finalement, il but encore. Sa voix n'était plus morbide. Elle n'était plus cassante, mais plus cassée.

« Ça te va bien, les cheveux longs. »

 _(Je t'aime encore.)_

Une connexion rata dans le cerveau d'Axel. Il voyait son ami, qui s'en voulait déjà d'avoir dit ça. Alors ça n'était pas un mensonge.

« Tu peux … les toucher, si tu veux. »

 _(Faisons l'amour, cette nuit, ce soir, maintenant.)_

« Et les miens ? »

 _(Tu m'aimes encore, toi ?)_

« Ils sont sublimes. »

 _(Comme si j'aurais pu arrêter.)_

 _((Oui.))_

 _(((Je t'aime. Je t'aime.)))_

« Je voudrais bien le voir … »

 _(… ce tatouage de lune croissante.)_

 _((Allons chez moi.))_

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment beaux. »

 _(J'ai envie de t'embrasser.)_

« Les tiens sont sales. »

 _(Tu devrais prendre une douche.)_

 _((Demain matin, chez moi, par exemple.))_

 _(((Bah vas-y, embrasse-moi ducon.)))_

Axel se pencha, parce que ça ne pouvait pas lui mentir, ce truc dans leurs âmes à tous les deux. Parce qu'il avait envie de voir, un jour, les cheveux de Saïx lui descendre jusqu'au bas du dos, parce que s'il laissait pousser les siens il voulait que Saïx lui rappelle de les laver, et personne d'autre.

Il l'embrassa, ça ressemblait à une question-promesse, de celles qu'on scelle quand on demande quelqu'un en mariage. Saïx transpirait beaucoup, il était fébrile. Définitivement soûl. Foutrement heureux.

Et il pensa que ceux qui disaient que l'alcool était mauvais pour la santé avaient eu trop peu de problèmes relationnels de ce genre.

.

.

.

Mais l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, hein !

Enfin voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
